


This Calls For A Celebration:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Driving, Established Relationship, Family, General, Ice Cream, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nanny/Babysitter, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Sons, Surprises, To Read, learn to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Charlie learns how to read, The Five-O Ohana was so proud to hear it, Everyone decided to have a celebration, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Charlie learns how to read, The Five-O Ohana was so proud to hear it, Everyone decided to have a celebration, What happens after that?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

Charles "Charlie" William Edwards was focused on his reading, & he knew that he could do it, If he practiced enough, Also, His sister, Grace Williams was making sure that he knew that she was there, in case he needed help, but it looks like he has everything under control.

 

Charlie suddenly realized that he could read a whole page after an hour, He said exclaiming excitingly, "Gracie, Gracie, Look, I can read the page, Do you wanna hear, do you ? !", Grace couldn't believe that her little brother was growing up so fast, She said with a smile, "Read to me, Charlie, I want to hear about the brave knight, & the scary dragon", She encouraged him, & he was reading on his own, "Let's surprise Danno, & Papa when they come home, okay ?", The Little Boy was nodding vigorously, & when they were done after their special time, They helped the nanny out with dinner, & they made sure that they helped her out, so she was stressed.

 

When Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams returned from their little outing, Danny needed it, cause he was recovering from an injury, & he was cooped up inside for days, So the couple decided to go out for a little drive, & do a little shopping, & have some fun for a change, When they got to their door, The Loudmouth Detective stopped him, & kissed him, & then he said this to him.

 

"Thanks for today, Babe, I felt better now, since we had some time together", Danny said smiling, & Steve said to him, "Anything for my Danno", & they went inside, & found that the kids were behaving & watching a cartoon, & their nanny, Naomi, She was supervising them, making sure that it was a good show to watch. They paid her, & she said with a smile, "See you next week, Bye, Gracie & Charlie, See you soon", she said to the kids, & split.

 

"Danno, Guess what ?, Charlie learned how to read his first book", as the siblings greeted their favorite men, "I did, I did !", The Little Boy exclaimed excitingly, as he was bouncing up & down. "Let's hear some", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, Danny agreed, & said with a bigger smile, "Yeah, I want to hear some too", & the little boy read, Grace, & her fathers had emotion in their eyes, "This calls for a celebration...This calls for ice cream !", Steve exclaimed happily, Danny, Grace, & Charlie cheered, as they were heading to their favorite spot in a matter of minutes, after cleaning up, & locking everything up, before they left.

 

The End.


End file.
